


Hoshi no Tama.

by SinaMariaRose



Series: The Curious Case of the Ackerman Clan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackermans are Kitsunes, F/M, Hoshi no Tama, Inspired by Teen Wolf, Kitsune, Kitsune Mythology, Levi is a Kitsune, Loyal Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Is a Kitsune, Mikasa Is a Nogitsune, Mikasa adores Armin and Eren, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, My First Work in This Fandom, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Void Mikasa, Void Mikasa Ackerman, you should know some before you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: Her boys need to be safe, she needs to protect them: the Battle of Trost only proved this point, what happened at the Court House only reinforced it—but she can never bring herself to do it until that fateful moment during the Battle of Shingashina.AKA: Mikasa is a Nogitsune fox, a Kitsune that feeds on pain, chaos, and strife. Despite what could happen to her, Mikasa splits her Hoshi no Tama into two: gifting them to Armin and Eren.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: The Curious Case of the Ackerman Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997032
Kudos: 11





	Hoshi no Tama.

They would never accept it for what it was: a gift, a reassurance, an advantage on life. They would only see it as her sacrificing herself for them—which wasn’t entirely untrue.

Maybe that’s why she kept this a secret, or maybe it was just her inner spirit’s instincts: raging and protesting against this idea. She could protect them both just fine, so long as she was at complete power.

But Mikasa knew that wasn’t true: it couldn’t be. She didn’t just join the military to stay with and protect them, but because that type of environment could feed her well for years. The chaos, the strife.

....the pain. It was everywhere, seeping through every surface and every person she came into contact with, and she could lose herself in it if she wasn’t careful.

That’s why she stayed with Armin and Eren: they kept her present and human. They had no hesitation in feeding her however way she wanted, so it only felt right to repay them with her protection and her unyielding, undying loyalty.

Lately, however, she was slipping on that payment.

It didn’t matter what the effects of this would have on her. It doesn’t matter if Levi—the older, wiser, more powerful Kitsune—looked down on her for it. It didn’t matter if her fellow Nogitsunes shunned her further then they already have: for daring to, once again, choose two little humans over them.

Her mind was made up, and nothing would shake her resolve. She’d waited too long, too many years, and she almost lost them more than once already. Only luck and Captain Levi—she refused to think it had anything to do with Inari—had saved her boys.

Holding her sword—her third tail—in her hands, Mikasa sat crisscrossed on the floor of the jail cell. Gliding her fingers across the surface, Mikasa stared intently at her reflection: normally gray eyes glowing a bright silver.

To an outside observer, she was simply admiring her appearance or the gloss of her weapon—but to those who were to look through her eyes, they’d see glowing gold lines wrapped around the sword: branching off like vines, meeting in a circle that ran hot and shone silver.

Her Hoshi no Tama was resisting her, the lines simmering away from her fingers. It didn’t want to separate, to weaken itself. She wasn’t surprised at this, understanding that what she was planning do was harmful to herself. It was irreversible, and unnatural: but so was many things in Mikasa’s life.

Her eyes sliding close, her breathing soothing out, Mikasa tried to clear her mind: keep her thoughts purely on a hot head that caused strife wherever he went, the blue eyed blonde who wore pain like a badge.

The second the gold crept close—always drawn in by her favorite food sources—Mikasa didn’t allow a second to even pass.

With no hesitation, not a doubt in her mind, Mikasa seized the gold strains in a vice grip and _yanked._


End file.
